The present invention relates to a urethra protection device. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a urethra protection device which makes it possible to insert a bladder endoscope and a catheter (a urethral catheter) into a urethra without causing pain, the catheter being designed to be inserted into the urethra when in use. The present invention is used chiefly during medical examination or diagnosis of a lower urinary tract disorder, in particular, interstitial cystitis.